My Mannequin Frankenstein
by CandyassGoth
Summary: Special Halloween one-shot. Yugi uses his skills to create a special partner to evade his loneliness. Creepiness and weirdness. What can you expect, it's Halloween! Enjoy the fic,


Enjoy this creepy fic guys, my first Halloween dedicated special!

I do not own YuGiOh. I apologize for any errors.

**My Mannequin Frankenstein**

Yugi wiped the trickling sweat off of his brow, neither noticing nor caring about the smear of red than was left behind as he dropped his crimson stained hand. He let out a relieved sigh as he slumped back against the wooden chair he sat on, and smiled in satisfaction as he observed his newest creation.

He was perfect. That pale skin, those glassy crimson eyes, that toned cold body…he was Yugi's finest creation. Admittedly he was the hardest to make so far, but he was _all_ worth it, he was perfect, just like Yugi had imagined.

The small teen giggled to himself as he admired his mannequin, its bare body glowing beautifully in the pale moonlight that shone through the window and onto the bed where '_he_' laid. A red haze was seen as well, but it made no never mind to the teen who got up and stumbled back to bed where he had created his finest art, and climbed onto the bed, staring into the glassy eyes of his mannequin.

He licked his lips as he felt his stomach tighten as the butterflies attacked him; he was so handsome, more handsome than any man Yugi had seen before.

"…But you're not just any man are you? No…you're…you're Yami. My Yami. My Yami…"

He smiled happily and bit his lip as his gaze traveled over Yami's body, from his slender neck to his toned stomach and down to his strong looking legs. He pouted as he noted the red liquid splattered on the beautiful skin. He sighed and looked around the room, shaking his head as he spared apathetic glances at the corpses lying around like random decorations.

"I really need to clean up, don't I? But first I'll clean you up, Yami, I know you don't want to be dirty." Yugi smiled at Yami for a moment, staring intently at the blank eyes, then giggled loudly and briefly pressed his lips on Yami's, "I knew you'd agree!"

The small teen slid off the bed and got into the cleaning, humming a happy tune as he wiped Yami's body clean of the blood, making sure he was spotless and dry before covering him with the blankets up to his waist and propping his head up with a few pillows. He traced his fingers softly over Yami's face every few moments, sighing dreamily, then giggling and planting a few soft loving kisses over the cold skin.

The body lying on the bed watched eerily as the small teen skipped around the bloody room, dragging the dead bodies that were lying around with small frustrated grunts of effort. He managed to pile them into a corner; he'd take them out later. He picked up the lonely organs that were lying around, scrunching his nose up as he threw them into a brown sack, squeezing them first to see the blood ooze out and drip through his fingers.

Once the body parts were taken care of he scrubbed the floors clean of blood and bodily fluids. He blushed every now and then as he caught Yami staring at him, and made sure to keep a pretty expression for his Yami. After the cleaning he jumped back into bed with Yami, the mannequin bouncing slightly.

Yugi cooed as he laid in the crook of Yami's arm, and took a deep breath, humming as he smelt the faint odor of dried blood. "You smell so good Yami…I'm so glad you love me…You do love me…don't you?" he asked as he looked up at Yami's blank face.

The mannequin had stitches circling his neck, at his shoulders and at his knees. Yugi had searched the whole town to make Yami perfect, and was happy when he found the right pieces. Yami's body was found in the mortuary, where Yugi worked, and he just couldn't let it go; he was perfect! The man was a traveler, and unfortunately he was attacked by bears in the woods before he could reach the town. His screams had been heard and so a few village men had gone to investigate, only to find him already dead and limb less. He was brought to the mortuary and Yugi instantly fell in love.

He was stunning, even when mangled and covered in blood. Though he just needed new calves since those were torn off in the bear attack and new arms, not to mention that his neck was practically hanging off the hinges, but his face was just too handsome to throw away, so Yugi kept it and simply sowed it back on.

Yugi's eyes began to tear up as he seemed to gain no answer from the limp mannequin, its blank eyes staring past the teen and seemed to land on the pile of hacked corpses. Yugi scowled angrily and sat up on his knees as he clutched at his wet bloodied shirt, "Y-Yami! What did I do wrong? I fixed you! I fixed you! Y-you're all better now, Yami! Why won't you love me? Love me! Lovemelovemeloveme!"

The teen let out a strangled whine after still not receiving an answer from 'Yami' and collapsed onto his side on the bed, making the body on the bed rock slightly, its head tilting Yugi's way. Yugi sniffled and pushed Yami's head so it faced the other way, and got up shakily, "D-don't look at me…"

Yugi had made many dolls and mannequins before, but never had he made one using real body parts. He thought Yami would be happy and love him for doing such a thing for him, going out and collecting parts to make him better again, it was as if the bear never got him!

Yugi moped as he left the room, the head of Yami slowly tilting back as it watched Yugi sulk away in the darkness of the corridor.

Yugi had slunk back to his own bed where he cried himself to sleep. Why didn't Yami want him? Was it the way he looked? Wasn't he pretty enough for Yami? Hadn't he chosen the right parts? He'd made sure to cut off the calves and arms just right and sewed Yami together gently. Maybe he didn't use the right color cotton…it did seem a bit light…Maybe Yami thought he loved the bodies more…yes…he'd burn them in front of Yami, just to prove they meant nothing to him, he'd never choose anyone over him!

Yugi wasn't sure what time of the morning it was, but it was still pitch black outside when he heard a loud crash echoed through the house, followed by heavy and slow erratic foot steps. He sat up with a start as he listened intently to the footsteps, and felt his heartbeat race. He idly peeled off the part of his shirt that was stuck to his cheek from the matted, coagulated blood, and kicked the covers off as he swallowed.

The footsteps stopped outside his door which was ajar, and Yugi swung his legs over the side of the bed and he leaned to the right in anticipation to see who it was. It had to be Yami though, it was only he and Yami in the house, beside all his other dolls and puppets, but they never seemed to move much, at least not anymore.

It was silent for a few creepy seconds before Yugi gasped softly as the door began creaking open, thuds sounding as it opened.

Yugi's round tear stained face lit up into a wide smile as he caught sight of Yami's form in the dark door way. The figure standing at the door stood eerily as the door came to a stop. The body stood, somewhat hunched and unbalanced on its shaky legs, the stitches at the knees straining at the weight, and the ankles wobbled slightly like a new born baby. The arms hung limp from the shoulders, the fingers twitching slightly as if trying to curl. The head was tilted to the right as it bobbed every three seconds to stay at an upright position, the cotton pulling tight to help keep the head in place, blood oozing out of the tiny holes in the skin.

Yugi's pride soared as he stared at Yami, then his heart filled with love as he looked into Yami's glassy orbs. They were slightly yellow but beautiful none the less, and seemed to stare into his soul.

Yugi licked his lips and he shifted on the bed, the mannequin at the door way now a still statue as it swayed every few moments to remain upright. "Ya…Yami? Do you forgive me? Because I love you so much, Yami, I want you happy! If you tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it!"

The figure twitched in reply, its eyes staring back with its mouth agape, and began staggering forward. Yugi made a small noise of contentment as he watched the body shamble its way over to the bed like a zombie, its legs stiff and pale as they rose and fell, one after the other. Yugi had used some of his friend's hair (Who was now lying in his art room gaining maggots) and gave Yami some blond bangs so it resembled his own. He made a mental note to stitch Yami's head on better, it was tilting dangerously to the right, the skin threatening to rip open once more.

He stood up nervously as the walking corpse stopped in front of him, its eyes straining to see Yugi from its tilt. Yugi pouted and raised his hands and cupped Yami's chin, and lifted the head slightly so it wasn't straining. "I'll fix that for you, I bet that's why you're upset, isn't it?"

Yami grunted in reply, a low and short grunt that made Yugi squeal happily and kiss his blue lips. The Frankenstein creature's face remained as blank as a boring beige wall as it made another sound, its eyes staring off, stuck in its position, most likely from the lack of moisture and fluids left in its head.

Yugi hummed as he nibbled the cold, hard chapped lips, planting feathery kisses on them before he pulled away with a blush and a guilty expression, "Oh, you're right! We shouldn't move too fast, we have only just begun our life together! Otherwise we'd end up broke with a dozen babies and no food and no home! Joey can't help me out now either, he donated his hair to make you extra handsome, so we'll take things slow, okay?"

Yami grunted again in response, but otherwise made no movements or signals. Yugi giggled and looked down at Yami's naked form, "…Just like I always dreamed…but we'll upgrade you if you like, Seto has nice legs too, and Marik has a fabulous back-! Ooh! And Duke's eyes- No, I love your eyes just the way they are."

Yugi continued to chat away as he helped the mannequin creature fumbled its way onto the bed, meaning he had to do almost everything as it couldn't move much, but once Yami was laying back against the soft cushions of Yugi's bed, Yugi snuggled into his arm. He held Yami tightly around the chest, frowning as he felt the ribs poke him, "You're thin, Yami. I guess we will have to feed you better, now won't we? I hear Ryou is pregnant…he'll make for a nutritious meal, don't you think?"

Yami's left eye twitched and managed to blink once as small, incoherent gurgling sounds left his throat. Yugi cooed and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you agree, Yami. And I love you so much!" he exclaimed as he cuddled against the cold body, feeling it twitch slightly.

"So much…" Yugi mumbled as he let a lone tear escape; he finally had someone real to love. The night/morning air was silent as Yugi embraced his love, until a soft rasping was heard:

"…ove…oo…too…"

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

Thanks for reading, Happy Halloween!


End file.
